Mobile devices, such as smartphones, are used to generate messages. The messages may be text messages, photographs (with or without augmenting text) and videos. Users can share such messages with individuals in their social network. However, there is no mechanism for automatically routing a message with content related to a shared interest to a gallery of messages.